


crawling.

by sweetflower_dl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Fantastic, Gen, Horror, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: У Коннора новое задание.





	crawling.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа уже была выложена на сайте ficbook.net. Автор переехал на AO3.
> 
> Топ на Фикбуке:  
> 25.08.2018:  
> №23 в топе «Джен по жанру Songfic»  
> №19 в топе «Джен по жанру Ужасы»

_Against my will I stand beside my own reflection,_

_It’s haunting_

— Проваливай!

Сумо обеспокоенно закрутился у ног Андерсона, стараясь заглянуть своему человеку в глаза. Хэнк же в упор видел только фотографию Коула, лежавшую на столе перед ним.  
Сумо взглянул на андроида, что стоял рядом, но на лице того не отображалась ни одна эмоция. Коннор развернулся и направился прочь.  
Хэнк прокрутил барабан револьвера и поднёс его дуло к виску. Сумо забил хвостом об пол и тихо заскулил, не понимая, что хозяин собирается делать.

Выстрела не последовало, но раздался лай. Почти счастливый.

— Какого?.. — Хэнк взглянул на Коннора, отобравшего у него пистолет.  
— У меня новое задание: спасти лейтенанта Андерсона, — механически ответил андроид, доставая пулю из оружия. — Любыми методами.

У Андерсона не нашлось сил возразить.

***

Выстрел.  
Андерсон наблюдает за тем, как тело Коннора с простреленной головой валится на пол.  
И усмехается.  
Этот гад, мудак с программой вместо мозгов, эта консервная банка уже третий день мешает Хэнку покончить с собой.  
И вот, наконец, Андерсон не сдержался. И ничуть не жалел потраченной пули.  
У него есть ещё.

Перешагнув через тело андроида, думая о том, как Киберлайф будет его забирать отсюда, Хэнк прошёл из ванной на кухню — к бутылке и запасным пулям.  
Коннор не помогал ему. Коннор не пытался заполнить собой пустоту и вытащить Андерсона из депрессии. Коннор просто приходил и не давал стреляться.  
А затем замирал истуканом в углу и следил за каждым его шагом своими пластиковыми глазами.

Хэнк отпил с горла бутылки, зарядил пистолет.

— Лейтенант Андерсон, — прозвучало за спиной. — Моё имя Коннор.

Выстрел.  
Тело андроида валится на пол.

***

Хэнк тратит пули, замечая подвох на пятой.  
Тела не забирают.  
Ему не звонят с вопросами, не беспокоят по поводу испорченного имущества.  
А Коннор продолжает приходить.

_Снова, и снова, и снова._

И Хэнку становится страшно, но он продолжает топить страх в алкоголе и стрелять в каждого нового андроида, бесстрастно перешагивающего тела предыдущих.

— Тебе не надоело? — Хэнк целится, рука слегка дрожит, но это от спиртного, что он залил в себя.  
— Я выполняю задачу.

Выстрел.

***

Выстрел, выстрел, выстрел.  
Хэнк бежит в спальню, спотыкаясь о тела андроидов, и запирается в ней, сжимая в руке заветный патрон.

Коннор здесь. _Коннор всегда здесь._

Андерсон судорожно, но тихо, дышит, трясущимися руками стараясь вложить патрон в барабан револьвера.

Слышит шаги.

Быстрее!

Хэнк больше не отвлекается, он вкладывает патрон, закрывает барабан и, не раскручивая, приставляет пистолет к виску.

Осталось немного, осталось терпеть немного.

Нажать на курок.

Щелчок.

Ещё попытки.

Щелчок. Щелчок. Щелчок.

Звук разбитого стекла позади. Что-то мокрое у рта, мешающее дышать.

Хэнк роняет пистолет и старается оторвать руку андроида ото рта. Нужно оставаться в сознании, нужно, нужно...

— Лейтенант Андерсон, моё имя Коннор, — словно со дна колодца, раздаётся голос. — Моё задание: спасти Вас. _Любыми методами._

  
_How I can’t seem,_

_To find myself again_

**Author's Note:**

> Linkin Park — Crawling


End file.
